Zones
Zones come in two types: * }} - These zones persists from the beginning to the end of the game. Every player has six permanent Zones that they own, though in Team Formats that ownership may not be unique. * }} - These zones are created and destroyed as needed. Every player has two unique temporary zones that they own. Zones can never be . Instead, the that the is targeted, and the zone is referred to as "the target 's zone". "Zone" by default means "Permanent Zone". Permanent Zones HQ is your HeadQuarters. We use the terms synonymously and Deck imprecisely. Cards in play originally start in this zone. We draw cards from this zone and move them to other zones, most often the Base (following). The in the HQ Zone are ordered. The }} of the Deck is drawn first, while the }} of the Deck is drawn last. When Cards the HQ Zone, they are placed on the Bottom unless otherwise specified. The Top card of every player's HQ is visible and has a space in the interface. Along the bottom edge of the Top card is the number of cards remaining in the deck. Base The is your hand. We use the term synonymously. The has a rectangular grid of into which go. In the standard , the Base is usually 2x3 = 6 . Your Base is typically arranged vertically on the right of your screen, or horizontally along the bottom. Field The }} has the rectangular grid of into which go. We use the term }} synonymously. into significantly affects play. Refer to . In the standard , the Field is usually 3x3 = 9 . It is prominently displayed near the center of the screen. All Players' are contiguous with the . Limbo is the discard pile where typically go after they the Field. We use the term synonymously. Cards in Limbo are ordered by their time of entry, with the top being most recent. In the interface, the number of cards in each player's Limbo is displayed. When a player clicks on that number, a zone flyout displays the cards. Cards in Limbo can be of appropriate . Cards in Limbo can be and often are actively re-used as part of the play of the game. Chuted are completely removed from play. Once in the Chuted zone, Cards may not to any other Zone. Cards in Chuted are ordered by their time of entry, with the top being most recent. Chuted is given a flyout similar to Limbo (above). Chuted Cards cannot be . All of Chuted cards are nullified. However, of in other Zones may depend on Chuted cards, in particular the total number. Thus, Chuted cards still indirectly affect play. Reinforcements are extra sideboard cards that do not start in play. We use the term synonymously. They are in addition to the Main Deck, and are typically used in and . Cards in Reinforcements are ordered by their time of entry, with the top being most recent. Reinforcements is given a flyout similar to Limbo (above). Cards in Reinforcements can be of appropriate . Reinforcements is populated differently depending on format. *In PvX Formats, it is your Reinforcements list from your Deck Builder. *In TvX Formats, the Reinforcements zone is shared amongst your Team and is initially empty. The Reinforcements zone is jointly owned. Reinforcements follows the rules for . Transient Zones Vanguard The is exactly 9 Enlisted cards in sequence taken from your Main Deck list. Every format has a Vanguard N variable that specifies how many of these cards are initially moved to your Base. Cards in Vanguard are not only ordered but also placed into a 3x3 grid that determines their in your for the . Vanguard is not displayed on the play screen, but the order is displayed (and changeable) from game start screens. Once the Vanguard zone is used to determine your Initial Hand, then it is discarded. Working Occasionally Effects will require a temporary Zone where cards reside. Cards entering or leaving the Working zone do not trigger zone movement effects if they are returned to the same zone. An example is the . Related Pages *Refer to for more precise terms of card movement between zones. *See for exact sub-zone designators. *Cards in have differing visibility to players depending on several factors. Refer to . *Decks have rules for construction depending on format. See . TTD Include explosion view of zones from game screen |Prev= |Next= }} Category:Interface Category:Official Rules